darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan Aensland
Background Morrigan Aensland is a succubus and she was born in 1678, in a region of Scotland. Berial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Berial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Berial, her adoptive father and head of the Aensland House, split her soul in three to protect her. Without knowing this, Morrigan grew up. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Berial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. Some time later, Morrigan fought against Jedah, She defeated Him in an epic battle and ended His evil reign of terror. The peace come in both Human and Demon's worlds. About Aensland Succubi It is generally said that the Succubus race absorbs the spirit of the opposite sex and uses it as their own energy source. But the succubi that live in the Aensland family are slightly different. They create a special secretion liquid in their body when they are either physically or mentally stimulated. They use this liquid to maintain their life. If one were to be trapped inside a small secluded area, she would die within two days due to the lack of stimulus. This is because the liquid needed to maintain her life can't be secreted. But to make up for this, they have become able to look into the dreams of others. When no stimulus was given, they evolved other ways to look for excitement. When a creature dreams, a special secretion liquid is formed in the brain. A succubus can take this liquid from the outside. Those who have been robbed feel a strange feeling, as if one's dream was completely taken away. This is quite different from not having any memory of a dream. This liquid, which the succubus robbed, is dissolved into the body of the succubus and is composed. Their blood and saliva have a powerful lustful effect. A human would instantly die the moment they come in contact with it. Their body odor causes their blood vessels to dilate and causes a large amount of perspiration. If a man is confronted by a succubus, unless they have a very strong mind, they would instantly be under her spell. The succubus race lives about 400 years. Roughly ten years after they are born, they gain their adult appearance and keep this beautiful form until they die. Their beautiful appearance is kept intact even when they are old. Over the past several hundred years, their ability to reproduce has been in danger. The amount of spirit that can be taken from an individual is limited. Their search for new dreams have caused them to reach into the human world. But it is becoming more and more difficult to reach a good amount of nutrition. When Morrigan became the successor of the Aensland family, there were roughly only 200 Succubi left. At this rate, the Succubus race would disappear after one or two generations. However, the Succubi themselves do not care about the crisis and are enjoying their everyday lives. About Succubi A succubus (plural succubi) is a female demonic legendary creature who seduces men in their sleep. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death. In medieval European folklore, a Succubus is the female variety of an Incubus, the word Incubus being Latin for nightmare. According to one legend, the Incubi and the Succubi were fallen angels. The ordinary phenomenon of nightmare, as the name imports, was associated with their belief. The Succubus is a female demon or evil spirit who visits men in their sleep to lie with them in ghostly sexual intercourse. The man who falls victim to a Succubus will not awaken, although may experience it in a dream. During medieval times, consortion with demons was long one of the most ordinary accusations in witch trials. In modern times, a succubus may appear in dreams and is often portrayed as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress. Apperances In Other Video Games *Capcom vs. SNK *Capcom vs. SNK 2 *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (Including a "Lilith"-style form) *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo *Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix *Namco x Capcom *Cross Edge *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Sprite Gallery Category:Characters